Casey Jr Saves The Day (Live on Stage) Part 5.
Here is part of Casey Jr Saves The Day (Live on Stage) by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Casey Jr as Thomas *Tootle as Percy *Silver Fish as Diesel *Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt *Michael Banks as Stephen Hatt *The Kids as Children's Marching Band *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Mrs. Martin *Budgie as Harold *Montana as Gordon (mentioned) *Harry Hogwarts as James (mentioned) *Timothy as Harvey (mentioned) *Tillie as Emily (mentioned) *Farmer Pickles as Farmer McColl (mentioned) *Troublesome Trucks *Coaches *Cabooses *Breakdown Trains Transcript *Chorus: He's a really useful engine, you know, All the other engines they'll tell you so, He huffs and puffs and whistles, Rushing to and fro, He's the really useful engine we adore! He's the one, he's the one, He's the really useful engine that we adore, He's the one, he's the number one, Casey Jr the Circus Engine. He's the one, he's the one, He's the really useful engine that we adore, He's the one, he's the number one, Casey Jr the Circus Engine. He's a really useful engine, you know. Little steam engine, he's always there, Whenever you need a hand, If you need help with a situation, Who comes into mind? Casey Jr! He's the one, he's the one, He's the really useful engine that we adore, He's the one, he's the number one, Casey Jr the Circus Engine. He's the really useful engine we adore. *Narrator: Now let's go back to the story and continue it, shall we? Yes, we should. Casey was going to move the rocks out of the way and save Tootle. *Chorus: He's the one, he's the one, He's the really useful engine that we adore, He's the one, he's the number one, Casey Jr the Circus Engine. He's the really useful engine we adore. (Casey pulls the rocks from the tunnel, and when Tootle finally comes out, they discover a tunnel inside a mine) *Thomas Bandicoot: Pull harder, pull harder. (Casey manages to get the rocks away) *Casey Jr: You're free, Tootle. *Tootle: Thanks, Casey. If it wasn't for you, Rocko and I would have been squashed. *Casey Jr: That's alright, Tootle. (looks into the tunnel) Hey, Tootle. Look! You've made a tunnel in the mine. Come on! Let's go! Don't be afraid! *Tootle: Okay, Casey. I'll come with you. I'm your friend after all. (Casey and Tootle go into the mine) *Chorus: Into the mine we go, Feel a little scared but, And out we're together. Together, here we go. (Casey and Tootle whistle as they enter the mine) *Casey Jr: Come on, Tootle, let's move. *Chorus: Together, here we go. When you are all alone, the mine seems scary. Dark weathers are scary, Friendship will light the way. Friendship will light the way. Casey is leading, Tootle is shaking, Casey bravely leads the way. Tootle's nervous, but he knows, with Casey, he will be okay. When you are all alone, the mine seems scary. Dark weathers are scary, Friendship will light the way. Friendship will light the way. *Narrator: Bust my buffers as Casey was saying, Tootle, why, Tootle was nervous. When it was dark and you were with a friend or parents, it was a little easier to be brave. Back at Oblivion sheds, Emelius Browne adressed the crowds. *Emelius Browne: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I have some important news to say. I think the engines will get the damaged repaired and fixed in no time. I wonder where Casey and Tootle are. I hope they're not seriously injured. *Tootle: Oh dear. Oh my. It's so dark that I can't see. (turns on his flashlight) Ah... That's better. Casey? Casey?! Casey, where are you?!! I'm so scared! Wait! That's just an echo. I hope Casey is coming. *Casey Jr: Don't worry, Tootle. I'm coming to save you. I'm right here, lad. Don't worry. Now, where were we? (turns on his flashlight) What is this place? (looks around and thinks for a moment) Hmm... What a strange mine this is. I think I know what it is! It's the Old Fantasyland Coal and Gold Mines! Incredible. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Casey Jr. Circus Train Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:TTTE spoofs